


The Man Who Survived

by InternetDork



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Winchester Loves The Stars, Gen, Happy Ending, Hell Trauma, I Tried, Kinda, Post-Hell Dean Winchester, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetDork/pseuds/InternetDork
Summary: Driving down a dark street he knew he survived.





	The Man Who Survived

_Night covered the road they were driving down, soft snores coupled with the purr of the engine._

**Forty years of echoing screams rocked the chains that held him.**

_Stars burned bright unmatched by most in terms of beauty._

**Flames ran down his arms pulling at his flesh.**

_Cold drops of water hit his had as he lifted the filled beer bottle to his lips._

**Beads of sweat rolled down his face as his knife hacked.**

He rode down the cracked asphalt the purr of the engine and the roar of hellfire in his ears. He held onto the steering wheel like he gripped his knife. He saw the pain and ran toward the stars, Dean Winchester survived.


End file.
